The Shota
by XxDarkKawaiixX
Summary: Kaito Shion, just a regular guy at school with his best pal, Gakupo Kamui. There is a very popular boy at school, with the name of Len Kagamine. This story WILL have yaoi in it. Erm, I'll only do "lemon" if requested. And I'm keeping it rated T just to be safe. This is my first story, so I apologize if there are any flaws! Advice would be nice too since I'm new. Hope you enjoy it!


**Author's note: Hi! I am VERY new to this site, and I LOVE making stories! Especially anything anime related~! I'm going to try and write my first FanFiction on here, and if this gets some positive/good reviews, I'll write the next chapter! Alright, here goes my first FanFic! Just a warning, this contains a LOT of yaoi, and some mixtures of couples. Oh! And I'm not very familiar with Japanese schools, so I'm just gonna base this off of an American school ^^; Sorry! Anyways, NOW let's start!**

_~~~~~ Kaito's P.O.V ~~~~~_

So I'm pretty sure a lot of you know that in EVERY school there was always this extremely cute girl that all the guys chased after and loved, right? Well we sort of have the same thing... Except it's not a girl... It's a **boy**. Yes, you heard me, guys are in love with this one specific boy. His name is Len Kagamine. He's pretty much this blonde-headed, blue eyed boy. I'll admit, he is pretty cute. I wish I could get to know him more, but he's always surrounded by guys and some girls. My best friend, Gakupo Kamui, even has a crush on him. I don't get it. What is so special about him? He's cute and all, but what is he like? He may be some snoody, uptight, spoiled brat for all we know! Whatever, I had no time to think of such trivial things. As I walked to class, I heard my buddy, Gakupo, holler my name. "KAAIIITTOOOOO!" I turned and he ran toward me with a goofy grin, which always made me laugh. "Hey, Gakupo!" I greeted. "Hey, Kaito! Did you hear? Len-kun is going to be in **our **class!" Gakupo grinned. "A-ah, great..." I replied, fake smiling. Suddenly the bell ring, so me and Gakupo rushed off to class. As I entered, I noticed Len and a few guys surrounding him. Even a few girls. I sat down at my desk, pretending like nothing was going on. Everyone else sat down when our teacher, Ms. Luka Megurine, came in. "Class, sit down, please.." She calmly asked. Everyone sat down, and got quiet. "Now, before we begin, I'd like everyone to meet our newest student, Len Kagamine! Come up here and introduce yourself, Len!" She announced, and smiled. Len walked up to Ms. Megurine, then turned to the class, and smiled. "Hi, everyone! I'm Len Kagamine~! I hope we can all be friends~!" He announced to the class. A lot of girls and boys started waving and screaming Len's name, or screamed "Hi!". Ugh, for real, what is so cool about him?! He's just cute is all! He skipped back over to his desk. Unfortunately, he sat by me. A sigh escaped from my lips. '_Oh well, I'll get over it...'_ I thought to myself. After about 30 minutes of working, I heard a little "_Psst~!_". I looked around only to see Len looking at me with those big, adorable blue eyes... I couldn't help but blush a little from his adorableness. "_Hi, Kaito-kun~!" _He whispered, waving at me. I slowly waved back, only to hear a stern "_Shhhh!" _Come from Ms. Megurine. I turned and quickly got back to work, as did Len.

_~~~~~~ Len's P.O.V ~~~~~~_

Ah! Kaito-kun waved back at me! This must be a good sign! Maybe I'll get to sit with him at lunch! Maybe I should ask him that after class! I really admired Kaito-kun. He's a sweet, kind, and caring guy. He's also very cute~! His soft, blue hair always swaying side to side with the wind, the way his sapphire, sparkly eyes would look at me, his kind smile he always flashes... He's very attractive... And I can't help myself but smile every time I see him... "LEN! Quit daydreaming!" Ms. Megurine snapped at me. I quickly flinched and got back to work. After a while, I finally heard the bell ring for lunch. Before Kaito-kun could walk out, I quickly ran up to him. "Hey, Kaito-kun!" I hollered. He turned at me and his eyes widened a little. "Mind if I sit with you at lunch?" I asked, my eyes filled with hope. He looked at me for a second and then smiled. "Of course you can, Len!" He replied. I smiled and walked with him to lunch.

_~~~~~ Kaito's P.O.V ~~~~~_

__Well, I guess this is kinda cool, me and Len are going to sit together at lunch. Maybe I can get to know him more! When we arrived at lunch, we got our lunches and sat together. He was sitting right next to me, and a little close for comfort. Oh well, I'll tolerate it for now. Gakupo sat in front of me, then noticed Len and blushed. "H-hi, Len-k-kun!" He stammered. "Hi, Gaku-san!" Len smiled and replied. Oh, dang it, I didn't even think of the potential crowd that could arrive. Well, everyone was sat down, but I kinda noticed some giving me death glares. It was pretty creepy, actually... "Kaito-kun!" Len yelled. "WHA- I'M HERE!" I screamed. Len looked at me for a second and giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" he apologized. "R-right..." I mumbled. Things were kind of awkward and silent for a moment, until Gakupo blurted, "So, what brings you to me and Kaito-san's table~?" "Oh! I wanted to sit with Kaito-kun since I hardly know him, and he seems pretty nice so far!" He replied, smiling. I looked at him for a second. "Hm? Kaito-kun? What's wrong?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I blushes and quickly looked away. "N-nothing at all!" I hastily replied. Len only giggled after that response. Gakupo looked a bit jealous. When lunch was over, Len walked with me to another class. "Why are you following mean?" I sternly asked. The blonde looked at me and smiled. "I wanna get to know you!" He replied happily. The way his eyes glimmered when he said that... Gah, no, stop, Kaito, you're not in love with him! "Uh... Alright." I replied, trying my best to hide my blush. Len giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked away, causing Len let out a little pout. "Sheesh, what's got you all mad?" he asked, in a whining tone. "You're following me, and it's kinda annoying." I told him. "I'm... Annoying you...?" He questioned and stopped. "Uh... Yeah, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh... No reason..." Len sighed. "I'll leave you alone now. Bye, Kaito-kun..!" He said, running off. Aww, poor guy, did I hurt his feelings...? He did give a sad expression when he said bye... Maybe I should go apologize.. "KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Gakupo holler from the gym door. "You need to come, quick! Your sister, Kaiko, fell and broke her leg!" He hollered in a worried tone. "Oh God! Is she alright?!" I screamed, running towards him.

_~~~~~~ Len's P.O.V ~~~~~~_

"Annoying..." I couldn't get those words he said out of my head. Kaito-Kun said I was annoying... Well, technically he did. I ran into the boys' bathroom and tears started welling up. I am crying... Because the one I admire... Called me **annoying**... It hurt... It hurt a lot... I realized tears were streaming down from my cheeks. I've never cried because of someone calling me annoying.. Or for that matter, insulting me...! That's when I knew that not only did I admire Kaito-kun, but I had fallen in love with him as well...

**WEEE~! Finally done! ^^ I'll happily make another chapter if you'd like~! Sooooo~ in this chapter, Kaito's basically acting like a tsundere. Poor Len-kun doesn't know any better though~ So, now the questions that are left is ****_"What happend exactly with Kaiko?" _****or ****_"What will Len do now that he realizes he's in love with Kaito?". _****Sorry for my poor writing abilities, I will work on improving them. This is my first fanfic, so if there was any problems, please be a bit easy about it. Alrightie~! Sayonara for now~!**

**- XxDarkKawaiixX**


End file.
